Broken Levee Blues
by ClancyBaggins
Summary: Take on end of 5x22 Swan Song. SPOILERS. Was meant to be one shot but turned two shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or anything to do with it

Author note: My take on the end of Swan Song. BE WARNED SPOILERS AHEAD PROCEED AT OWN RISK

SPOILERS

Dean couldn't stop picturing his little brother. Sam's briefly limp body mere moments after Lucifer had taken control, Sam's frame pausing, hand in mid air, his eyes glazed momentarily, Sam falling into the pit. The last days of his youngest brothers life had gone quickly, too quickly, too soon. _It should have been years, he was only twenty-six, _Dean thought.

Sam was the same age that Dean had been when their father had went missing. Dean remembered feeling mostly care free at that age, well mostly care free except his worry for Sam. Sam should have still been happy like Dean had been at that age.

Dean bit down on the inside of his cheeks to stop the tears from rolling. He looked at Ben, he didn't want the kid to see him cry, and Lisa seeing him cry nightly for the past week was bad enough.

Dean tried to turn his attention to the dinner Lisa had made. It was hot, smelt delicious and was the first home cooked meal Dean had seen in more than two decades. He couldn't get his mind away from Sam though. The same images flicked through his head, behind his eyelids, constantly.

He bit down harder.

Dean's fingers tingled and his gut twisted. He could feel someone looking at him and knew it wasn't Lisa or Ben. He set his gaze on the window to see whatever was just beyond it. The streetlight was out but Dean's eyes stayed fixed and hawk like on the dark area just out sight. He waited for his eyes to adjust so he could know what it was.

Sam felt nervous under his brother's gaze, he had to make a decision now. Let his brother see him and doom him to a troubled life again or hide and let him have a normal life. He knew Dean couldn't see him and the ridged way that he was staring at him told Sam that he would any second.

Should he leave and give his brother a normal, apple pie life; the life Dean should have had all along if not for Sam but he couldn't just walk away from Dean easily. He wanted Dean to know he was ok, he didn't want Dean to feel what he felt when Dean was in hell and Dean was his brother and all Sam wanted was to walk through the front door and embrace his brother.

Any second now Dean would see him and then he wouldn't know what to do. He walked to the front door in hopes that he would have more time to decide away from Deans gaze.

Dean saw a shift in the light outside and saw a dark figure more towards the house. It was the same shape as the yellow eyes demon's dark form and he felt a surge of fear rise in his throat. He couldn't fight anything without Sam by his side.

Dean rose from his seat timidly and prayed that his knees wouldn't buckle. Lisa looked at him with worried eyes. His response to her was to make a hand gesture that told her to stay here. He walked out of the dining room and towards the front door. He grabbed the demon knife from jacket that was on a stand near the door and tightly gripping the knife he threw open the front door of the house.

Sam heard Dean burst open the door as he pressed himself against the side of the house praying his brother wouldn't find him, he needed more time. He held his breath as his body nearly formed with the wall he was that still against it. Sam let a single tear slide down his cheek as he mouthed his brothers name.

Suddenly Dean's fear disappeared and was replaced by something else. The heaviness that had been pressing on his heart vanished and a spark of hope returned to his otherwise listless eyes. He could feel Sam's presence, he was sure of it.

He dropped the knife and ran out of the house in the direction he could just tell his brother was.

"Sam!" He bellowed as he continued running around the house in pursuit of his little brother. He could feel his lips twitching in a smile and his tears running freely at the hope his brother was here.

"Sam!" he yelled down the street once he had rounded the little house. He stood under the broken street light smiling ridiculously. "Sam..." He panted still smiling. The street lamp's light flickered on as Dean's smile vanished. The feeling of grief returned and Dean didn't know why.

Lisa looked out the window to see Dean collapse to his knees, "Ben, go to bed" she said as she stood up out of her chair, her eyes not leaving Dean. Ben sighed and groaned but did as he was told. Lisa heard Ben's bedroom door shut before she allowed the water in her eyes to spill over as she watched Dean weep in the street. _He just needs time and space_ Lisa told herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See previously**

**Author note: This wasn't meant to be a two chapter but after the reviews I felt I had to. **

Dean walked back through the front door in a hurry after he made up his mind. He grabbed his jacket and hastily put it on and felt for the Impala keys in its pocket. He bent down and picked up the knife he had dropped in his pursuit of Sam moments before, he put it in the back of his waistband and noticed Lisa staring at him.

"Thank you" he said as he walked through the open doorway on his way to his true home, his and Sam's car.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Lisa nearly yelled as she grabbed his arm.

"Sammy is out there somewhere; I'm going to find him"

Dean pulled out of Lisa's grip leaving her in shock to stare after him as he pulled the Impala out of the driveway and sped down the street with a screeching sound mixed with the car's rumble.

He didn't know where he was going; he didn't know where Sam would be. He drove in the directions of Bobby's for ten minutes before he slammed on the breaks. The car skidded on the dark road and off to the side safely. Dean switched the ignition off. All he could do was staring at his hands that gripped the steering wheel.

"Where would you be?" Dean whispered to himself but his brother at the same time.

Dean's mind flew to all sorts of different places Sam might be. Places Sam and himself had been and all the places that Sam could have went when he was at Stanford and all the places he knew they both had wanted to go. His mind was a map with a million little red dots. He turned in his seat to face the passenger side where Sam should have been.

Dean held out his fist to the empty side of the car, "scissors, paper, rock" he said as he swung his fist three times in the air. He formed the sign for scissors with two fingers.

_Dean, always with the scissors! _ He heard Sam's exasperated sighing in his mind

"Two out of three" he said aloud, his voice breaking, to the still empty car.

_Dude!_ He heard Sam's voice as response in his head again.

Dean stared at the empty side for an immeasurable amount of time before he turned back in his seat and started the ignition, "Fine Sam, you win, we'll go there"

He pulled onto the road and turned the car around in the other direction. He drove nine hours only stopping once to fill up the cars tank. He didn't eat even though he was hungry, he didn't stop to use the rest room, he didn't stop for water even though he was thirsty and he drove without his usual music, he wanted silence.

As he finally neared his destination Dean knew he did the right thing leaving Lisa and coming here. He was only ten minutes away from the spot that he chooses out of all the other possibilities when he knew he made the right decision. He could feel the weight around his heart begin to lighten and he drove in autopilot down streets he hadn't seen in more than a decade finding his way to the small park.

He killed the engine and got out of the car and started to walk over to the swing set that was just out sight behind the bushes. Every footstep was heavy and all his ears seemed to focus on was the sound of his footsteps.

It had been fourteen years since he had been here. When Sam was twelve he had run away from the motel they had been staying at with their dad. It had been Sam and John's first major fight and the first fight that had made Sam leave. Sam only got as far as this park, three blocks from the motel when Dean found him sitting on the swing. That was the night Sam made Dean promise they would always be brothers, no matter what. A promise that Dean had been neglecting and every footstep reminded him of all the promises he had made with Sam that he had broken. And Sam was the most important person in his world yet he had broken the promise to be normal by leaving Lisa and he had thought about breaking the fourteen year old promise to Sam moments before he was sent into the future months ago but Dean felt he was breaking by staying with Lisa and not finding a way to break Sam out of the god damn cage.

The sound grew louder as his heart grew lighter until he turned the little corner to see a tall dark haired man sitting on the swing that was just too small. It wasn't any man, it was Sam, and it really was. Dean let out a sigh of relief, all his grief, worry, sadness, rage, all emotion except relief left him with that sigh.

He couldn't bring himself to step any further, all his energy drained away from him at the shock of his little brother being here. He tried to say his little brothers name but it stuck in his throat and came out as a squeak.

Sam jumped to his feet off the swing and turned in a defensive pose towards his brother. It took less than a second for Sam to realise who it was and his body dropped all defences. Sam didn't know if Dean or he moved but the distance between them had disappeared and Sam had his brothers arms gripped around him in a tight embrace.

Dean didn't want to let go. He needed to hold Sammy and not let him go lest he leave again. He could tell this was Sammy and not something else. When Sam finally pulled back and out of their hug, much too quickly for Dean's liking, his eyes met Dean's.

"How?" Dean croaked gazing into Sam's hazel eyes.

"I don't know Dean" Sam smiled, his arms still in his brothers tight grip.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I remember being surrounded by darkness and pain and screaming and then I was outside of Lisa's house"

"You were there?"

"Yeah and then I thought about this park and here I was"

Dean just nodded not understanding and for the moment not caring, Sam was here and that's all that mattered.

"C'mon" Dean indicated for Sam to follow him. Not that Sam had much choice with his older brother still gripping his arm. Dean let go of Sam long enough for him to get in the Impala's passenger side. He watched Sam slide in before he got in the car himself.

"What now?" Sam asked once Dean shut the door and started the ignition.

Dean turned to face the passenger seat and couldn't help feel the relief now that Sam was in the area again.

"We've got work to do" Dean responded as he pulled Sam's laptop out of the backseat and passed it to Sam.

Sam opened his laptop and began searching his way through the internet for the Winchester's next hunt as Dean aimlessly drove his smile never leaving his face.

**Author note: **You guys asked for more and I didn't want to disappoint plus I really wanted Sam and Dean to be ok and back on season one-esque hunts with the brotherly love and without the drama.

**Please review, Praise or Flame, just review. **


End file.
